


Together, We Stand

by vixensheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Allurance Week 2018, F/M, Fluff, Home, Music, Ocean, Space Mall, Training, mermaid au, the blue lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixensheart/pseuds/vixensheart
Summary: A love scattered across time, like stars in the night sky. [Allurance Week 2018]





	1. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura experiences the wonders of the ocean, with Lance at her side.

##  **“Life is like the ocean; it goes up and down.”-Vanessa Paradis**

**~#~#~#~**

One thing Allura learned rather quickly about Earth; sand was  _soft_. She sighed a little as she dug her toes deeper into the powdery sediment, the blissful sensation making her feel relaxed. Her gaze wandered to the cresting waves, and Allura couldn’t help but revel at the ever changing hues of blue. **  
**

They were on some beach, on Earth. Landing had been rough; low on power, food, and resolve, the paladins had just gunned it for the closest speck of land they could hit. Now, they were resting, and spirits were high as the team whooped and hollered and splashed in the water.

Allura watched the waves lap against the shore. The movement itself was calming; she could see now, why Lance always spoke so highly of the oceans. She could watch the water move for hours, rising and falling and rising and falling.

“So…what do you think?”

She smiled, unable to look away. “It’s beautiful,” she said. Allura tore her gaze away and turned to Lance. His eyes were alight in a way Allura hadn’t seen before; they matched the color of the cresting waves in the sunset. Lance smiled, and Allura almost forgot how to breathe.

“Come on, then.” He lurched forward and snatched her hand, tugging her towards the water. Allura giggled, stumbling in the powdery sand.

“Lance, wait!” she cried with a laugh. “I don’t have a suit!”

He just laughed, dragging her to the water. It was cold. Allura sucked in a breath as the waves hit her ankles, the chill making her skin tingle. They waded out until the water was to her knees. The azure waters were clearer than any Allura had ever seen. She could see the sand glittering from the sun on the waves. There were other things littered along the seafloor, shells, as Lance had called them. Little creatures lived in them, using the calcified structures to protect their soft bodies. Back on shore, Pidge and Hunk were plucking them from the grasp of the waves.

“Oh my god, look!” Lance pointed to a dark spot in the water. Allura peered over his shoulder, gasping at the sight. It was some sort of majestic creature, flying through the water.

“What is it?” Allura asked, awed.

“A stingray. They swim along the sand.”

She watched it swim away. The stingray was graceful, not even the slightest bit affected by the waves lapping at their legs. “Beautiful,” she murmured.

Lance’s gaze settled over her like a warm blanket. “Did you not have stingrays on Altea?”

Allura shook her head. “No. The water on our planet didn’t have dissolved oxygen like yours. It was more…sulphurous. The underwater life was much less graceful than the life here.” Images of slimy, beady-eyed beasts surfaced in her mind, and Allura shuddered. Altea’s waterways held some rather disturbing secrets. Young children were always forbidden from playing in ponds and lakes, due to the voracious nature of some of the creatures lurking below the surface. Lance eyed her curiously.

“Huh, cool. Though, not everything’s as graceful as a stingray.” He swung their hands between them idly, his gaze straying to the skyline. “There’s weird, mean looking fish with fangs and weird appendages. And there’s even a fish that’s flat like a pancake.”

She didn’t know exactly what a pancake was; some Earthen food the paladins mentioned every so often. Though the colloquial phrase wasn’t lost on her, and she tried to imagine a fish that was flat. What a strange planet, she thought. Strange, but…nice.

A silence lapsed between them, filled with the breaking waves and shrill cries of the seabirds soaring overhead. Allura gazed at the scenery, feeling enraptured. The cool water splashing against her knees, the birds swooping overhead, the feel of Lance’s thumb rubbing the back of her hand; it was all just so  _perfect_.

Allura could get used to this. Perhaps one day…this could be home.

“Wanna look for some seashells?” Lance asked, cutting into her reverie. His expression was hesitant, but hopeful, and she could feel the slight tremor in his hand. A smile rose to her lips easily and she dipped her head in a nod.

“Of course.”

Merriment lit his demeanor like sunlight scattering the waves. He led her closer to the shore, where the water pulled away from the sand and exposed the seabed to Earth’s delicate atmosphere. Of course, the waves came back as quickly as they departed, and if it wasn’t for Lance yanking her back, Allura would have certainly gotten a facefull of seawater.

He snorted, shoulders shaking with laughter. “Careful!” he said. “The ocean isn’t exactly good to drink.”

Allura huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. “Yes, Lance, I am well aware.” His laughter was infectious, though, and she quickly found herself giggling along with him. She watched as Lance darted back and forth, plucking little shells from the sand with a practiced grace. Allura followed his movements, scanning the seabed for something intriguing. A pale-colored spiral caught her eye, and Allura waited until the wave receded before snatching the little shell. Pride swelled within her, and Allura presented the shell to Lance with a grin. “Look!” she chirped, “I got one!”

Lance peered at her prize, a grin lighting his features. “That’s a really good one, ‘Lura,” he said. “I got a couple of decent ones.” He held out the small pile, his own treasures glittering in the sunlight. There were a variety of shapes and sizes; one was concave, with ridges on one side. Another was smooth and somewhat cylindrical, with one end coming to a point. There were browns and golds and creams; one shell was even a rosy pink.

“There’s so many kinds,” Allura murmured. Lance chuckled.

“Yeah, there really are. There’s one type of shell called a sand dollar; it’s flat and white, and looks like it has a star in the middle.” He shrugged, his smile rueful. “Those are rare, though.”

They continued splashing around in the surf, hunting for shells and other natural knick-knacks. Allura found some pretty stones, and Lance discovered what he called, “a shark tooth”. Soon enough, the daylight dwindled, and they both trudged ashore with their spoils.

Allura cast a glance at the horizon, marvelling at the bleeding red sky. Colors were everywhere, swirled together like a brilliant abstract painting. It was gorgeous. She stilled, basking in the beauty of the planet. As much as she loved and missed Altea, Earth’s twilight sky was a sight to behold.

“Pretty, in’t it?” Lance said. “I always loved watching the sun set, back at home.” His voice held a note of sadness, and Allura found herself turning to him. Despite standing right beside her, he seemed light-years away, in a time and place Allura didn’t know. She clasped his hand on instinct, smiling when he met her gaze.

“I’m glad I get to watch it with you.” The words tumbled from her lips unbidden. Embarrassment ignited in her gut, and Allura felt her face grow warm. When did she become so…forward? But Lance didn’t seem to notice; his own cheeks were noticeably red, and he was fumbling for a response.

“O-oh, really?” he squeaked. He fidgeted in place, looking anywhere but her. It was adorable, really. Allura was overwhelmed by the need to touch him, and she reached out and entwined their hands.

“Really,” she said. They stood side-by-side, watching the sun sink below the horizon.


	2. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all it takes is a lullaby to comfort someone.

##  **“Where words fail, music speaks.”-Hans Christian Anderson**

**~#~#~#~**

He heard the sniffles before he was aware of anything else. Lance rose groggily, twisting towards the sounds of distress.

They were all huddled by a makeshift campfire, on some planet deep in Galran territory. Of course, with the civil war, it was easy to slip in unnoticed. The planet’s residents did nothing to stop them from making a camp. They even went so far as to leave some blankets and food on their camp outskirts; a small token of respect and possibly even gratitude. Or something.

Lance rubbed his eyes. It was late, still. Their camp was still dark, meaning that the planet had yet to complete its revolution around its sun. Yet something had awoken him. Lance peered through the darkness, making out the shape of a trembling Allura. He carefully rose from his blanket and tiptoed around Hunk and Pidge, who appeared to be nothing more than dark lumps, barely illuminated by the burning coals. Lance crouched by Allure, reaching for her shoulder. “Allura?”

She started, jerking upright. In the twilight, Lance could just make out her tangled, shimmery hair, and her wild, tearful eyes. Immediately, he pulled her into a hug. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he murmured. Allura stiffened for a tick, before relaxing into his embrace. Sobs wracked her body, and Lance felt his heart twist in his chest. He rubbed her back and began to hum.

It was something his mom used to do for him when he was little. Lance remembered late nights, waking up to a nightmare or two, hysterical, his mom would come in, rub circles on his back, and hum an old song until he’d calmed down. It always worked like a charm; the dark vestiges of the nightmare vanished, replaced with the warmth of his mom’s love. The tune was familiar to him, and he latched onto its melody as he hummed quietly.

Allura melted into him, her sobs quieting. Slowly, she seemed to drift back to sleep, and Lance carefully shifted to place her back on her blanket, when Allura’s hands clutched at his suit. He stiffened, blinking. “Allura?”

Her eyes gleamed in the dark, glassy with tears. “Sing to me?” she whispered. Lance gulped.

“O-okay.”

So he sang.

It was an old song; the same melody he hummed earlier. An old spanish lullaby. He kept his voice barely above a whisper, so as to not awaken anyone else, but Allura didn’t seem to mind. She buried her face in his neck and clung to him while he sung. Lance was almost surprised he remembered the words. It had been so long since he’d thought of this song, but its memory was a part of him.

“That’s a beautiful song,” Allura murmured when he finished. “What is it about?”

He shrugged, embarrassed. “It’s just a lullaby. My mom used to sing it to me when I was little.”

Allura was quiet. She began trailing her fingers idly on his shoulder, a sensation he could barely feel through the padding of his suit. It still sent shivers down his spine, and Lance thanked the heavens above that it was still too dark for Allura to see the flush staining his cheeks. They were all still wearing their paladin gear, just sans the armor. Well, the paladins were, anyway. Koran, Romelle, and Krolia were just wearing whatever they had on. It was easier than trying to find whatever sleepwear they packed in the lions.

Lance missed his pajamas. He felt pretty gross wearing the same outfit all the time, not showering or utilizing his typical beauty regimine. He wondered faintly if he smelled. The thought brought a bolt of terror, chased away only by the soft sigh of Allura.

She didn’t seem to mind if he smelled.

“You should sing more,” Allura murmured sleepily. Lance blinked.

“Hmm?”

She chuckled. “I said, you should sing more. You have a lovely voice.”

Lance raised his brows, a smile spilling onto his lips. “I kind of whispered the whole thing,” he murmured. “I mean, everyone’s sleeping.” He felt Allura shrug against him.

“Still, I mean it.” She yawned, burrowing more into him. Silence lapsed between them, and Lance almost feared she’d fallen asleep. He almost didn’t hear her whisper, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” he said. The coals in their firepit crackled, and Lance looked up to see the barest hints of pink overhead. Dawn was approaching. Allura’s grip on him loosened, and Lance couldn’t help but smile. She’d fallen asleep on him. Literally. He cradled her protectively, opting to watch the sunrise with her curled against him than risk rousing her.

As he watched the sky bleed with the warm light of a new day, Lance idly ran his hand through Allura’s knotted, silken hair. Even travel worn and weary, she was radiant. He looked up to the smattering of stars and pink hued clouds and started humming, his heart warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two!


	3. Space Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discovers yet another space mall, and Allura discovers that maybe, just maybe, she might like Lance.

##  **“Liking someone comes natural, but loving someone; it’s a choice.”-Abraham Ruiz**

**~#~#~#~**

It was weird, how utterly  _calm_  this place was. **  
**

They’d been flying haphazardly through space for weeks. Allura had long lost track of how many Vargas it’d been since she slept in her bed. Her muscles ached, whether that was from sleeping in a chair for so long, or the constant crazed flying, Allura wasn’t sure.

The galran civil war had effectively torn the empire up. Lotor’s sudden disappearance did not help things in the slightest. Allura felt like they were on constant vigilance, always fighting their way through scrapes as they desperately tried to contact their scattered coalition members. So, stumbling upon a space mall in the middle of an asteroid mine, completely untouched by the raging war, was quite the shock. War weary and exhausted, it didn’t take much for the team to collectively convince Keith to make the pitstop.

So, they’d parked the lions on an asteroid and rode their pods over.

Allura stared into the rippling water of the fountain and sighed. Her hair was a wreck; her bun was half falling out and her curls were all a matted mess. It didn’t help that the only clothes she’d managed to collect from the castle was her rumpled uniform, that had so many creases she looked like she’d slept in it for a week. Which was almost accurate, ironically.

“Whoa, this place is huge!” Hunk’s voice echoed a bit, emphasizing the slow day. Aside from the paladins and company gawking at everything by the fountain, only a smattering of customers milled about. Not surprising, Allura figured, considering the war and that this place was inside an asteroid belt.

“Are all malls like this?” Romelle asked, wide eyed. She was especially curious at her surroundings; it was probably her first time at any type of shopping center period. Though, the mall  _was_  different than the markets of Allura’s childhood. Shiny floors, vaulted ceilings, and the shimmering, decorative fountain dominating the center of the mall were all certainly  _new._

“Well, sort of,” Hunk said. “Malls on Earth have less aliens around.”

“Yeah,” Pidge chirped, “and there’s more brands, usually.”

Romelle blinked. “Brands?”

Hunk and Pidge exchanged a look, before taking the Altean by the shoulders and steering her off in a direction. “Yeah, brands,” Hunk said. “Like shoes are all made by different companies who compete and stuff…”

“We’ll catch up with you guys later!” Pidge hollored. They disappeared down a hallway, chatting Romelle’s ears off. The group began to splinter off then, with Coran yelling for everyone to meet back at the fountain in three vargas.

Allura watched Coran drag a helpless Keith along, chattering about something to do with old Altean weaponry, with Krolia tailing along listlessly behind. Shiro wandered off in an aimless direction, leaving Lance and her standing side-by-side. He shuffled apprehensively, peering into the water fountain. “So…” he started. He seemed bashful, and a flutter arose in her chest.

The mice’s admission of the nature of Lance’s feelings came to mind, and Allura found herself wondering how she never realized it sooner. The delicate way that Lance stared at the bubbling water, his hands thrust deep into his jacket’s pockets was telling. He looked to her then, his expression making her heart do flips in her chest and Allura didn’t quite know why.

“Wanna walk around?”

She nodded. “Yes, please.”

Lance smiled, seemingly relieved. They struck off in the opposite direction of everyone else, an unnamed tension fizzling between them. For the first time since she fell out of her pods and into his arms, Allura felt…awkward. Which was preposterous. This was Lance! Yet, a nervous glance beside her, and she felt a warmth in her belly and blushed profusely.

They wandered down past some shops in silence. The space between them felt like a chasm, despite being nothing more than a hairsbreadth. Usually conversation flowed easily between them. But Allura felt as though her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth, and nothing she did would free it.

It was Lance that managed to break the weird spell. He drew to a pause in front of what appeared to be some clothing store, a gleam in his eyes. “I need new clothes. I forgot my shirt.”

Allura looked down at his outfit, noticing for the first time that his trademark tee-shirt was replaced with the silken altean pajamas she and Coran had first gifted to the paladins when they’d first begun their adventures. The look was an odd one, and Allura clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Lance quirked a brow and glanced down at his shirt. “What, does it look bad?”

She snorted. “It’s not exactly what I’d call stylish,” Allura laughed. Lance frowned and stuck his tongue out at her.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. We didn’t exactly have enough time to make sure we had everything, you know.”

The admission sombered her, and Allura looked to her feet. Lance was right; there was so much she’d left behind that she’d never get back. Dresses, outfits, blankets, photos, mementos of her past…

A gentle touch pulled her from  her thoughts, and Allura found herself peering into the depths of Lance’s gaze. He gave her shoulder a squeeze, but she could hardly focus on it. She was drowning in an ocean of blue and Allura wondered how she’d never noticed Lance’s glittering blue irises.

“Sorry,” Lance said, “I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

Allura blinked. Words crowded on her lips, but she had no way of expressing them. Instead, she smiled. “It’s alright,” she managed. Lance let his hand fall and gestured to the store.

“I’m gonna go in, wanna come?”

She nodded.

“Good, ‘cuz I need clothes, like badly. And underwear. At  _least_  another pair.”

Allura snickered as Lance led her in, lamenting about the woes of having one set of clothes. Laundry days, as she remembered, were always entertaining affairs. Her heart panged at the thought of their late castle ship. Never again would she see her fellow paladins streaking through the halls in their pj’s, shrieking with laughter.

Lance picked a shirt off of a rack, his brows raising. “Huh.” He held it up to her, and Allura tilted her head to the side. Her lips puckered in a frown. The shirt was…strange, to say the least. It had weird holes in the back. For wings, perhaps? Lance shrugged and put it back, moving to the next thing. They poked around the store, looking for something appropriate for Lance.

A rack in the back corner caught her eye. Allura paused, her gaze latching onto a shirt hanging front and center. It was a deep blue, like Lance’s eyes. The sleeves were long and the neck high. She reached for it, her mouth dropping open at how soft the fabric was. Oh. This was nice. Allura plucked it from the rack and wandered back to Lance. “How about this?” She presented the shirt in a flourish. Lance stared at it wide-eyed.

“A turtle neck?”

She shrugged, embarrassed. “If you don’t like it, I can put it back…”

Lance shook his head. “No, no! It’s nice!” He snatched it from her, humming as his hand brushed against the soft fabric. “Oh, it’s soft.”

“It is,” Allura agreed. “Perhaps you should try it on? I don’t know what size I grabbed…”

“Yeah, sure.” Lance fumbled with the growing pile in his hands. “I’ve gotta try these pants on, anyway.”

Twenty dobashes later, and Allura found herself seated on a bench outside of the changing rooms. Lance insisted on modelling the outfits for her, by which he would strut out of the room in such a way that had her in a fit of giggles. Most of the outfits were vetoed, though there was a shirt and a pair of shorts he liked, that Allura had also appraised. He was down to the last outfit; the turtleneck.

Lance stepped out of the fitting room, posing for her. “Okay, last one. What do you think?”

It was all she could do to not gawk. There was just something so… _good_  about Lance in this turtleneck. His eyes seemed brighter, his demeanor more sincere. Allura gulped, her face heating up. He looked  _ravishing_. The thought was both hilarious and terrifying, and Allura resisted the urge to flee the scene.

“…Allura?”

She blinked. “Uh. It’s um…it’s nice.”

Lance frowned, tugging at the hem. “You hate it.”

“No!”

He furrowed his brows, his frown deepening. “No?”

Allura blushed furiously, looking away. “You should get it,” she mumbled. Oh, stars, if he didn’t buy that quiznacking shirt, she’d probably combust. Lance looked at his reflection, still seeming uncertain.

“Are you sure? I don’t look stupid, do I?”

She shook her head to hard, Allura nearly made herself dizzy. “No, not at all! Please, Lance, trust me; you should get the shirt.”

He still seemed baffled, but he nodded, and Allura thought his own cheeks seemed a bit redder than usual. Lance escaped to his dressing room, leaving Allura to drop her head into her hands and mutter obscenities to herself.

How in altea could she lose her cool over a  _turtleneck?_  The very thought of Lance wearing that turtleneck turned Allura into a blushing mess. She’d never gotten so worked up over Lance, especially over something so utterly silly. And yet, here she was, fantasizing about him wearing a stupid shirt. Allura glared into the mirror across from her.

She found Lance attractive. Thanks to a stupid turtleneck. Quiznack.

A little voice in the back of her mind whispered that she’d always known this to be true; that rather, she was just now starting to recognize this. And perhaps that was true. Allura’s emotions were an utter wreck at the moment. She still wasn’t quite over Lotor and his betrayal, not to mention her focus was more so on the war than anything else. But none of this stopped her flaming cheeks and fluttering heart.

And the image of Lance in that turtleneck from etching into her mind.

“Okay, I think I’m ready.” Lance held a few clothing items, one of which was the turtleneck. Allura bit her lip, feeling warm all over. He was buying the turtleneck. She offered up thanks to whatever gods were listening to her inner turmoils, and followed him to the front.

One purchase later, and they were back in the halls of the mall. Allura’s gaze wandered to a new storefront, one that promised lots of sparkly accessories. An idea sparked in her mind, and she shot Lance a playful smirk.

“I believe I remember you promising to buy me something sparkly,” she teased. Lance flushed.

“Oh. Uh, yeah, totally.”

Allura slipped her hand in his and led him to the store, a nervous laugh bubbling from her lips. She felt…light. And excited. Maybe she could get something sparkly, something that made Lance feel the way she felt about that turtleneck…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three!


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura helps Lance with his swordfighting.

##  **“Happiness is like a kiss. You must share it to enjoy it.”-Bernard Meltzer**

**~#~#~#~**

His arms hurt. **  
**

When Lance was a kid, he fantasized about being that stereotypical knight-in-shining-armor that saved the day and the princesses, sword and all. Now, his dream was somewhat of a reality; he wore armor all day everyday, rode a gallant, metallic steed, and had a cool sword. Only, the steed was Red, his lion, and his sword? Was quiznacking  _heavy._  

“Focus, Lance!” Allura said. They stepped in a slow circle, sweat glistening on their skin as they locked gazes. He tightened his grip, trying to keep the wide blade level. The sword was cool, no doubt. But despite managing to rock the castle’s training program, Lance had no idea how to wield a sword. As much as he wanted to pretend like he was a natural at this, he wasn’t and he’d all but begged Allura to teach him. Luckily, she remembered much of what her father had taught her, and whenever they had down time, they practiced.

Metal cut the air as Allura swung her sword. Lance drew his up to block the attack, a metallic clang ringing out in the clearing. Her eyes flashed dangerously as they parried back and forth. Lance grit his teeth and focused, trying to take in her every move.

They danced a dangerous dance, metal singing around them.

_Clang! Clang! Swish!_

Lance stayed on his toes. He stepped and twisted away from Allura’s blade, knocking her backwards a few steps.  _Almost…_  Confidence flooded his veins. Lance swung his sword in a graceful arc, intending to knock Allura’s from her grasp. There was a blur, and Allura slammed into his side, knocking him onto the dirt with a graceless “oof”.

“That was quite a bit better,” Allura commented. Lance glared up at her, groaning.

“Ow.”

She blew a loose tuft of hair out of her eyes, her expression rueful. “Well, if you were paying attention, you would have seen my attack.” Allura tilted her head, her expression turning to amusement. “Your stance is still horrendous.”

Lance hauled himself onto his hands and knees, huffing. “I did exactly what you told me!” His indignance was rewarded with a laugh, and Lance pouted and shot her a glare. “ _Allur-a!_ ”

Allura hid her smile with her hand. “La-ance,” she said. She held a hand out to him, which he took gratefully. One hefty tug, and Lance was on his feet and nearly stumbling into her. Allura was quite strong, something he often forgot. Until of course, she was ripping sheet metal off the side of a galran ship, or in this case, nearly yanking his arm out of its socket.

“Thanks,” he squeaked, rubbing his shoulder. Ow. He moved to put away his bayard, only for Allura to grasp his arm.

“Wait. We should run through your stance again.”

Lance sighed. “Okay, fine.”

Only, instead of moving away, as she’d done previously, Allura stepped closer, resting her chin on his shoulder. Lance went stiff. Heat blossomed from his stomach and burned down to his fingertips. Allura brushed her hands down his arms, guiding him into the stance she desired. Lance gulped as she clasped her hands over his own, and he tried desperately to not think too much about the way her breath tickled his ear. “Back straight,” Allura murmured. She pressed against him in a way that was downright torturous, and Lance complied.

“Better.”

Allura nudged her foot against his leg, next. “Stand a little wider.”

Lance shuffled his feet to where she wanted, trying to keep from trembling. Despite the fact that they were both clad in their paladin armor, Allura’s touch was still electric.

“Perfect,” she murmured. Her nose brushed against his cheek, and Lance forgot how to breath. He turned, getting lost in the turbulent nebula of Allura’s gaze. The bayard slipped from his grasp, but Lance hardly noticed; he was caught up with the look in her eyes and the feel of her breath against his lips.

Lance had imagined kissing Allura. Of course he had. He couldn’t help it; he was hopelessly in love with her. The stupid, romantic within him daydreamed of the day he’d finally get to kiss her. At first, they were naught more than dreams of grandeur, the penultimate moment after he saved the day, or something dumb like that. Eventually, he dreamed of more. Kisses and laughs and that beautiful smile forever painted on her lips. Long walks in the park, sunsets on the beach; Lance wanted it all.

Her lips were warm. She moved slowly, as though testing the waters. Lance let her. It was soft and slow and sweet, and he felt as though he were floating.

Allura pulled back, looking up at him through her eyelashes. A shy smile shadowed her lips, and Lance couldn’t help but grin back.

“Uh…what are you guys doing?”

Keith’s voice had the two of them leaping apart, both of them blushing profusely.

“I was helping Lance with his sword practise!” Allura chirped, rocking on her heels. “Anyway, Coran wanted me at my lion…for something.” She darted off, leaving Lance under Keith’s baffled scrutiny. The other boy raised a brow at him.

“So…you have a sword now?”

Lance resisted the urge to facepalm. “Uh, yeah, it’s still pretty new.”

“Nice.” Keith frowned, tilting his head. “You know you’re blushing, right?”

He covered his face with his hands and groaned, Keith’s laughter ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one!


	5. The Blue Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance visit Blue's old home.

##  **“It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.”-William Shakespeare**

**~#~#~#~**

Cool air tickled her face and hair, providing a breath of relief from Earth’s unforgiving sun. Allura swiped the dripping sweat from her forehead and sighed. She paused at a lump of rock, leaning against it to catch her breath. They’d been walking through the desert for hours; the cave was difficult to access by anything other than walking. **  
**

Lance wordlessly handed her a bottle of water, which Allura took gratefully. She took a swig, her body sagging with relief. The cool water was a relief on her dry and dusty throat.

“Careful, don’t drink it all in one go.” His voice was teasing, but Allura still shot him a rueful glare. This just earned her a chuckle. Lance took a drink himself, and Allura took a moment to look around the cave.

Despite being a stone’s throw away from the entrance, she could already see the old, intricate carvings Lance spoke of. A lot of them came from Earthen culture, and Allura didn’t entirely know of their meaning. She recognized the lions, though.

They were in Blue’s hiding place, the cave where Lance and the rest of their friends had first made the discovery, ten-thousand years after the fall of Altea.

Lance stowed the water bottle in his pack and looked to her. “Ready?” he asked, excitement flickering in his expression. Allura glanced once more at the carvings surrounding them. It was so obvious, yet so secluded; she was amazed Blue was able to keep out of sight for so long. Allura stood, bobbing her head in a nod.

“Ready.”

He grinned. “C’mon, this way.” Lance shifted his pack and led her deeper into the cavern. The light from the entrance began to recede as they went further and further in. The only sounds were the scuff of their shoes on rock and the dripping water off of the various rock formations. If Allura listened closely, she could could hear the faint trickle of a stream.

Lance paused by a small hole in a wall. “Here,” he said, gesturing to her. Apprehension filled her stomach, and Allura shot him a dubious look.

“Are you sure? This looks rather tight.”

He laughed, his voice bouncing jovially off the stone walls. “Trust me.” Lance held out his hand. Hesitant, Allura took it. Their hands entwined on instinct, and Allura was relieved to have him at her side. She sucked in a breath and followed him into the hole.

Their little shortcut quickly turned into a stream. Allura was suddenly very glad that she’d listened to Lance’s recommendation of wearing waterproof boots. Slipping on mossy rocks with wet feet was not what she imagined in a good time.

Soon enough, the little stream opened up into a massive cavern. Allura stilled, taking it all in.

There was a little pool below them; knee high, at its deepest. Across the cavern was a shallower area, with little channels in the rock that the water flowed into. It created a geometric design of Altean origin around the area that Blue presumably must have rested. A pang rose in Allura’s chest, and she squeezed Lance’s hand. “Come on,” she urged. “Let’s go down.”

The two of them climbed down to the pool. It took some time; they had to go slow so as to not slip and injure themselves. Allura reached the pool first. She peered up at Lance as he moved from foothole to foothole, her lips twisting into a smile. “Need help, Lance?”  

He cast a glance over his shoulder. “Nah, I’m good!” His foot slipped, then, and Lance let out a yelp as he plummeted the rest of the way down. Allura threw her arms out and tried to catch him. She did for the most part, but the force of Lance’s fall had both of them falling into the pool with a splash.

They floundered for a moment, surfacing from the water coughing and panting.

“Whoops,” Lance said sheepishly. Water dripped in his eyes, and Allura realized that he was sprawled on her lap. She felt her face heat up, but she couldn’t look away.

“Lance…” She tried to speak, but the words died on her lips. The rippling tides in his gaze were hypnotic. Allura had always liked Lance’s eyes; they sometimes changed color along with his moods, much akin to the Earth’s ever changing ocean.

He blinked, only just seeming to realize their perilous situation. A blush dusted his cheeks, and Lance scrambled to stand. “S-sorry!” he squeaked. He offered her a hand, still blushing.

They didn’t speak as they approached Blue’s former resting place. Allura gazed at the empty space, her heart twisting with melancholy. How lonely, her lion must have been. She couldn’t help the memories of her childhood drifting to the forefront of her mind. Of course, Red was the primary component of those memories, as Red was once her father’s. But she remembered Blaytz and Blue.

She squeezed Lance’s hand again. “So, she was here?”

He nodded. “Yeah, she was.” Lance smiled forlornly, a sight that made Allura’s chest feel tight. “We fell through that hole, and she was right there.” He gestured to the empty space, uttering an airy laugh. “I remember feeling like she was watching me. Everyone else thought I was nuts.”

Allura snorted. “I can imagine,” she teased. He stuck his tongue out at her, making her giggle.

“Yeah, well, anyway. I knocked on her particle barrier and she opened up for me. And the rest is history.”

They quieted, then. Allura was glad to see the place where Blue was found. It felt…nice. Nice to see where it all started. It put things in perspective a bit, Allura supposed. They both had grown so much since the moment Lance had caught her. It was…surreal.

Lance bumped shoulders with her. “So, what do you think?”

Allura turned to him, a smile tickling her lips. She took in his sodden appearance and glittering gaze, and her heart felt warm. “I think I’m ready to head back,” she said. Lance grinned back.

“Well, let’s go, then.”

Hand-in-hand, they made their way back to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next one!


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on Earth, the team departs for a theme park to unwind. It ends with Allura and Lance having quite a bit of fun together.

##  **“Let us dance in the sun, wearing wildflowers in our hair…”-Susan Polis Shutz**

**~#~#~#~**

Summer had to be Lance’s favorite season. It was the time for sun, and ice cream, and long walks in the park during sunset. It was catching fireflies at twilight, watching fireworks burst in the night sky. It was lounging by the pool, seemingly endless vacations at the beach. It was dates at the county fair, shorts and cut off tees. **  
**

Lance loved every second of it.

He’d missed summers while in space; time was suspended, there among the stars. It didn’t pass like the falling leaves, cool winds, and fresh spring rain. Instead, space was cold, lit in an ethereal light by the millions of twinkling stars swirling around them. It never changed. But earth? Earth was always changing.

Coming back after a many year war was surreal to say the least. Things were older, people were different, but the seasons came and went as always. Settling back into the constant change was…difficult, but he was managing. It helped to have his friends around him; people who understood how bizarre everything was now. But the added distraction of newcomers helped too.

Allura laughed from beside him, bumping into him as they walked. Lance’s heart pounded in his chest, and he felt warm and light. “I’m being serious!” he laughed. “It was embarrassing!”

She snorted, giving him a light shove. “Oh, stop,” she said. Her lips were curved in a smile, and her eyes twinkled with amusement. Lance felt as though his face would split from how much he was smiling.

They were strolling amid the crowded walkways of an amusement park, one of the places Lance used to come to as a kid. They’d come as a group, eager for something fun to do. Something to bring back a sense of normality. Plus, Allura had never been to an earthen amusement park before; all the more reason to go.

Allura’s hand clasped his arm, pulling him to a halt. Lance blinked, shooting her a questioning look, only for her attention to be elsewhere. She gazed, enraptured, at a massive stuffed mouse, hanging over one of the many carnival-esque games the amusement park had. Lance chuckled. “See something you like?”

“Perhaps,” Allura murmured. Her eyes glittered, and she bit her lip. “How much do you think it is?”

Lance shrugged. “Depends on how long it takes to win it. It’s a prize; you have to play the game.”

Allura’s gaze snapped back to him, and she leaned close, her lips drawn in a pout. “Oh, well I’d like to play, then!”

He bit his lip. How was it legal for her to be this cute? The excitement that animated her movements sparkled in her eyes and lit her expression, making Lance’s heart twitter. He shrugged, letting out a laugh. “Okay, then go for it.”

She grinned, a sight so brilliant Lance felt momentarily blinded, and dragged him along with her. The game was relatively simple; aim the gun at the target and shoot it with water. The more accurate the shot, the higher the target moved. Whoever got their target to the top, won. Allura eagerly handed the attendant her cash and took hold of one of the guns. “Come on, Lance!”

Lance chuckled, joining her.

“Ready, set, go!”

The contest began. Lance aimed, easily hitting the target. He watched idly as it moved upwards, anticipating the motions before it happened and keeping his aim true. His target hit the top in under a minute, making the bell at the top ring.

Lance leaped from his seat. “Whoo! I won!” He whirled to Allura, who was glaring at him with a pout. Her target was barely halfway up; typical of these types of games. Lance supposed he just had a good eye. And good aim. Lance gestured to the stuffed mouse Allura fancied. “I’ll take that one, please,” he said.

The attendant got the stuffed animal down, hauling it over the counter and into his arms. Lance peered around the mouse, holding out to Allura. “Here you are, m’lady.”

Allura blushed. “Oh, Lance, you don’t have to. You won, fair and square.”

“Yeah, and I want you to have it,” he said. The look on Allura’s face was priceless. She took the giant stuffed animal, a blissful smile coloring her features. Lance felt his heart skitter in his chest. If it made Allura this happy, he’d win her a hundred stuffed mice.

“Lance! Allura!” Hunk’s voice boomed through the crowd, and Lance turned to see him and Pidge weaving their way towards them. “There you guys are! We’ve been looking everywhere for you and oh my gosh, that is one big mouse.”

Allura peaked out from around the stuffed animal, beaming. “Lance won it for me!” she chirped. At this, Pidge and Hunk shared a knowing look, one that made Lance’s insides twist. They glanced at him, wearing matching smirks.

“Did he now?” Pidge said. “That’s sweet.”

“Yeah, real sweet,” Hunk chimed. Allura nodded, squeezing the mouse, oblivious to their waggling brows and cutting grins. Lance felt his face grow hot, and he shot the two of them a glare.

“What have you guys been up to, anyway?” Lance grumbled. Hunk and Pidge both shrugged.

“We were at the arcade.”

Hunk nodded. “Yeah, there’s a lot of cool games in there. We played Pac Man for like an hour. Now, though, we’re gonna head to the log flume. Wanna come?”

“What is the log flume?” Allura asked. “Is it a ride?”

“Yeah, it’s a water ride,” Pidge said. “You sit in a log and it floats through a river type of thing, and takes you up a waterfall that you ride down.”

“Oh! That sounds like fun!” Allura looked to Lance. “What do you think?”

Lance tried to ignore the butterflies that exploded in his stomach when she said his name, and shrugged. “Sure, why not.” He tried to play it cool when Allura threaded her hand in his, shooting him a radiant grin from behind the giant mouse. Of course, he could hear the titters of Hunk and Pidge from behind him, making his face feel scalding hot. They meant well, he knew. Their teasing was perhaps more his fault than anything; Lance hadn’t divulged the full weight of his feelings on for Allura on…anyone. It was scary enough to  _think_  about just how much the girl swinging his hand back and forth as they walked meant to him, let alone talk about it out loud. His heart ached with how much he loved her, and no one had a clue.

Or, perhaps, they did have a clue; it  _was_  their fault Lance and Allura had wandered the park alone for an hour. The four of them were supposed to be riding rides as a group, but one minute they’d been right behind Lance and Allura, and the next, gone. Even now, a glance over his shoulder provided some thumbs up from the two nefarious and snickering techies. Lance rolled his eyes, a smile tickling his lips.

He’d get them back, eventually.

The log flume ride reared up from the tangled jungle of tracks and man-made contraptions, the goofy water tower easy to recognize. The ride sat between the main park and the kiddie park, as a type of ride that the whole family could enjoy. Its theme was a goofy, cartoony type of log processing plant, so there was metal channels for the water and a conveyor belt carrying the logs up the hill. Allura stared at it with wide eyes, her obvious fascination for earthen things apparent on her face.

“This looks like fun!” she said. “Will we get wet?”

Lance shrugged. “Maybe.”

“I hope so,” Pidge said, “it’s hot out.”

“Allura! Lance!” Coran’s voice had the both of them whirling around so fast, that the giant stuffed mouse whacked Lance in the head. He let go of Allura’s hand and staggered to the side, shooting a sniggering Hunk and Pidge another glare.

“There you guys are!” Coran chirped as he strode towards them. Romelle skipped alongside him, her pigtails swaying with a grace that was natural to the Alteans. The two of them eyes Allura’s prize curiously, exchanging baffled glances. “What’s that you’ve got there,” Coran asked. Allura squeezed the toy and beamed.

“It’s a prize that Lance won for me! Isn’t it precious?”

Coran raised a brow, his gaze flickering to Lance. He ducked his head and shuffled his feet, trying to not feel embarrassed. Everyone seemed rather interested in his and Allura’s interactions as of late. Was he really that obvious with his feelings? Lance pondered the thought as he nudged a pebble with his toe. Sure, he’d flirted with Allura a lot back when she was little more than a pretty face. But things had changed, and so had he. The mystery of how everyone seemed to have an inkling of his affections, however, remained as such.

“I see,” Coran said. “Perhaps I should hold that for you. I don’t think they’ll let you on any rides with it, and I’d hate for someone to steal it.”

Allura happily handed her mouse over to Coran, returning to clasp Lance’s hand and excitedly urge them into line. The line wasn’t long; about twenty minutes at the most. The four of them easily meandered through the curving turnstiles to the end of the line. Lance barely focused on the chatter around him; it was hard to when all he could think about was the warmth of Allura’s hand in his own.

She was a gravitational force all her own, and Lance was stuck in her alluring pull. He didn’t feel the need to escape it, though. Why would he want to? She was radiant, with her blinding smile and glimmering eyes. The freckles dusting her shoulders were like cosmic dust, the white curls sweeping her back like starlight.

“Lance?”

Lance jumped, his focus returning to the present. His three companions were staring at him with expectation, and Lance felt his face heat up. “What?”

Hunk and Pidge shared a look before erupting into a fit of giggles. Lance furrowed his brows, his blush deepening. “What? What happened?”

Allura chuckled and squeezed his hand. “I asked if you wanted to ride in the front or back, but you were lost in space.”

Lance bit his lip, his gaze flickering to her starry curls. Oh, how simplified that was. “Oh, right. Yeah, we can ride in front. Unless you don’t want to…”

She leaned into him, bumping their shoulders together. “Then it’s settled. Lance and I shall ride in front!” One radiant smile later, and Lance was in danger of losing all sense of concentration. He could smell the spice of her perfume and see the purple speckles in her eyes, they were that close. He could see Hunk and Pidge grinning at them from the corner of his eye, but they seemed light-years away. Lance’s gaze flickered to Allura’s lips, and he wondered for probably the hundredth time what they tasted like.

His thoughts were interrupted when Allura turned away. “Come on!” she urged, tugging him along. It was their turn to board the ride. Lance blinked. Had it already been twenty minutes? The attendant directed them to their log, and the four of them boarded. The log had four seats, two in front and two in back. Allura boarded first, making the log bob inthe water as she settled into the seat. Lance carefully stepped in beside her, wincing as the residual water on the seat soaked into his pants.

Allura’s hand found his again, and she offered a warm smile. The log bobbed as Hunk and Pidge boarded behind them, but Lance couldn’t find it in himself to look away from Allura. He hardly heard the operators clear the ride and wish them well.

The log floated through a few turns, before hitting the ramp of the first big hill. Lance could hear the conveyor belt clicking as the gars moved it along, taking their little log up a couple hundred feet. He looked over the side and watched the park grow a little bit smaller.

“This is quite tall,” Allura said, unease ringing in her voice. Lance rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, shooting her a smile.

“It sort of it, isn’t it?”

She let go of his hand, instead opting to loop her arm through his and cling to him. Heat spread across his face, and Lance felt all warm and fuzzy. Their log tipped over the hill then, sending the four of them careening down into the water below. Allura clung to him, and they both screamed. The log hit the bottom with a massive splash, soaking everyone one board. Lance didn’t care, though, it felt nice.

Allura didn’t let go of him until they unboarded.

He helped her off of the log, ignoring Pidge and Hunk’s pointed looks. “So, what did you think?”

She grinned, a few loose curls dripping in her face. “Much more fun than I anticipated!” she said with a laugh. “We got soaked, didn’t we?”

Lance chuckled, looking down at his sodden clothes. “Yeah, we did.” His gaze caught hers, and something mischievous shimmered there. Allura bit her lip, a contemplative look on her face. She grasped his arms and leaned close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Lance felt a fire burn in his chest, and he gaped at her.

Allura smiled coyly, sliding her hand in his. “Come on,” she said, “I want to ride a coaster next.” She tugged his along, his heart light and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this one!


	7. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura finds an injured merman on a beach, shenanigans ensue.

##  **“It’s the sound of the sea that makes you believe in mermaids.”-Anthony T. Hincks**

**~#~#~#~**

“You’re being difficult.” **  
**

Allura glared at the boy in the tub, her arms crossed and her temper rising. Her stubborn  _guest_  refused to meet her gaze, instead slouching in the carefully mixed solution. His tail flicked idly, stirring the water. “No, I’m being  _practical_ ,” he muttered.

“Practical!” she crowed. “There’s nothing practical about this!” Her hands darted into the air as she spoke, her irritation flowing through her veins.

None of this was practical. Practical things made  _sense_. They were _logical_. And Allura was certain that there was absolutely _nothing_  practical or logical or even normal about having an injured merman in her bathtub. Mermen weren’t even supposed to exist. Mer _people_  weren’t supposed to exist. Allura had done all she could to convince herself their encounter on the beach was naught but a fever dream, and yet, here he was, glowering at her from the bathtub in all his scaled glory.

“Allura, please.” Lance leaned against the edge, looking up at her with pleading eyes. “I’ll be fine here, at least for tonight.” He flushed, a sight that was oddly endearing. “You already almost hurt yourself trying to carry me here, anyway…”

She breathed a long sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. He was right, unfortunately. When Allura had stumbled onto his prone form a few miles away from where she first met him, unconscious and bleeding, she did the first thing that came to mind; strapped him to her boogie board and dragged him to her car, so she could drive him home. Allura had almost taken him to a wildlife center, but thoughts of Lance being kept for dissections or other gruesome experiments had Allura hightailing it for her old beach cottage.

Carrying the injured merman inside was a terrifying ordeal, one Allura wasn’t keen on repeating. He was a deadweight, and while she considered herself strong, a scaly, injured merperson that wasn’t supporting themself in any fashion was difficult to carry.

It turned out that Lance had been hit by a boat, the propellor catching his tail and the accident causing him to smack his head on the belly of the boat, rendering him unconscious. Allura had done her best to stitch him up and make him comfortable until he awakened.

Which was about two hours ago.

“I did not,” she said with a sigh, “it was just…difficult. Besides, you at least need more space than a bathtub.”

“Then put me in the pool!”

Allura rubbed a hand over her face. “I don’t have a pool, Lance!”

He pouted, flicking his tail with a wince. “What about that pool out back?”

“That’s my neighbor’s pool,” Allura grumbled. “Not mine.”

“So?”

She shot him a blank stare. “So…it’s not my pool? I’m not putting you in there.”

“Aw, come on, I’ll be fine!” Lance chirped. He tried to raise himself up onto his hands, only to slip and nearly bust his chin open. He yelped, cradling his sore face in his hands. Allura dropped to her knees and peered at him with a frown.

“See? Tubs aren’t safe,” she said. Lance glowered at her.

“I’m hurt!” he whined. Allura raised a brow.

“I fixed you. You’ll live. Besides, Coran will be home soon, and he can’t see you here.”

Lance huffed. He scowled, glaring at the glittering scales of his tail.

His tail was utterly gorgeous. Scales of deep sapphire blue dominated his backside, fading to a lighter turquoise on his ventral side. The scales extended up his back, to a dorsal fin that was currently folded down. His ventral scales ended around where his waist would be, and Allura could see the slits in his chest where his gills resided. Merpeople apparently had a combination of gills and rudimentary lungs, which allowed them to beach themselves for extended periods of time. Or so she assumed. Lance was thriving relatively well in her shallow bathtub, anyway. She wasn’t entirely certain of the medical needs of a merperson, since Lance was the only one she’d ever known.

“Lance, please. We need to get you back in the ocean.”

It was then, of course, that Allura heard the front door burst open, and Coran bellow out an enthusiastic, “I’m home!”

The two shared a panicked glance. “Stay here,” Allura hissed, “and stay quiet!” She darted out of the bathroom, almost missing Lance’s retort.

“Where am I gonna go?” he called after her, falling quiet as she ventured to the kitchen. Her heart pounded in her chest, and a sudden pit formed in her stomach. Oh no. The counter. She picked up the pace, now frantic.

The counter was where she’d stitched Lance up; it was covered with merman blood and first aid equipment. And Coran was about to see it.

She swept into the kitchen, seconds to spare. Allura snatched the first aid kit, tossing it into a nearby cabinet, and attacked the counter with a wad of paper towels. She chucked them into the trashcan right as Coran bustled in, laden with groceries. “Hello, Allura!” he chirped. “Care to help me bring these bad boys in?”

Allura forced a chipper smile, and bounded to his side. “Of course!”

Coran’s smile faltered and he raised a brow. He sniffed the air, seemingly perplexed. “Does…does it smell a bit fishy in here?”

Horror bloomed in her gut, and Allura shook her head so hard she nearly got whiplash. “I don’t smell anything,” she stammered. She took his arm, almost dragging him back to the garage. “You’re just smelling things again. Come on, let’s finish unloading the car.”

Coran complied with nothing more than a shrug, and Allura internally sagged with relief. Good. Now to keep Coran distracted long enough to sneak Lance out…

Tonight was going to be rough.

Allura cursed the gods above. How in the heavens did she get into these predicaments? But the overcast skies yielded no answers, and Allura was left to untangle this mess on her own. Hopefully her guest would behave in the meantime…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last one! This one I'm high-key thinking about making into a long fic...hmmm....

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my submissions for allurance week!! I did at least three days so far, lol.


End file.
